


The Mission Isn't Always Right (Request by Kenda)

by Winter_Shadows



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bucky/Reader - Freeform, F/M, James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, Reader Instert, request, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Shadows/pseuds/Winter_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission is everything. There is nothing without the mission. Without completion of the mission it is death and that is what she fears. Hydra will stop at nothing but will another force stay the hand of their skilled telekinetic assassin?</p><p>Made for Kenda who requested it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mission Isn't Always Right (Request by Kenda)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kenda](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kenda).



"The mission is everything. If the mission is completed we will prevail no matter what." That's what the bore into my head. It was like a brand. A collar. A shock collar. Hydra was never really flexible when it came to missions and certainly when it came to killing the one and only Captain America they were as constricting as a boa. As they told me the directions they made it sound easy. "Kill him and don't fail. Don't get seen." But it really was more of "do it right or die doing it wrong". 

As I approached the Avengers Tower where said Captain was I felt a tinge of worry. 'What if I don't come out alive. This place is heavily guarded...' But I shook the thought away quickly and focused on the mission at hand. 

Get in.  
Kill.  
Get out.  
Simple.  
How hard can it be?

I decided earlier a disguise would be best. Go in to meet the Captain. Cut his throat. Walk out. I walked into the building slowly and told the secretary at the desk that I was here to meet Steve Rogers and she escorted me to a meeting room. I sat down in one of the plush chairs and looked around. My telekinesis powers came in hand when on these types of missions because I could use it to block off exits and that's exactly what I was looking for. But this mission had to be on the down low. 

Just then the Star Spangled Man with a Plan walked in. And, boy, did he not know my plan. "Hello." He smiled, shaking my hand in greeting. "Hello, Steve Rogers, I'm Anna." I smiled, using a fake name. 'He's going to die anyways he doesn't need to know anything.' He sat down and began to ask why I was here and I just pulled out my knife and immediately he stood in defense. Then a pair of arms grabbed me from behind, the cold one covering my mouth and yanking my head back painfully. 

"Why the hell are you here? Who sent you?" A gruff angry voice commanded. He released my mouth and held my head by my hair and pinned my arms behind me. "I... I won't tell you!" I shouted. He yanked my hair back causing me to yelp in pain. "Tell me!!" He yelled. "H...Hydra!" I said shakily. He spun me around and pinned me to the wall, leaving me staring at the most handsome face I've ever seen. His long scraggly brown hair and mild facial hair made him look feral, but his blue eyes gave away that he had been through hell and back and didn't take shit from nobody. His arm... Solid metal with a red star... 'Wait...' 

"Winter Soldier...?" I breathed.

He snarled. "Don't call me that!" He snarled, slamming me more against the wall, causing me to gasp and wince at the impact. "Buck, don't hurt her." Steve said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "She's still a woman and we need information from her." I looked at the Winter Soldier pleadingly and watched his grip relax. "She could have been tortured to do this.." Steve said softly, looking me over. I subconsciously pulled my sleeves over the cuts and needle marks that littered my arms once they were released, the images of pain and torture I quickly pushed out of my mind. 

"I... Was sent to kill Steve Rogers." I said slowly. "We figured that." The Winter Soldier growled. I winced at his hostile ways and looked at him. He was looking at my scarred exposed skin. "Did they do that to you...?" He asked. I hesitated, didn't know if I could tell this... This stranger. But he had gone through the torture too... I nodded. He seemed to soften. "I cannot go back to them though... I will be killed.."

"Well your safe now." Steve said. "With us." He looked at me and smiled I glanced at the Winter Soldier. "What's your name...?" I asked quietly. "Bucky... Bucky Barnes." He said. I nodded slowly. "What's yours?" I glanced at him and then my gaze fell to my feet. "I don't have a name." I shrugged.

Bucky seemed to relax more. "I know how you feel... Your safe now. Away from those monsters." I looked at Bucky and I couldn't help but smile.

This was the start of something beautiful.


End file.
